


Playing Patient

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lokane gift exchange, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to bother Jane at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashka/gifts).



"You really have to stop bothering me at work," Jane said with a deep sigh. She kept her eyes firmly on the clipboard in front of her as she pretended to write notes. There wasn't anything to report and she could be writing a grocery list for all it mattered. She was in a private room, so the pretense wasn't really for anyone but herself and Loki.

"Bothering? Is that any way to speak to a patient?" Loki asked her.

She was annoyed and self conscious in equal measures. She didn't want to bothered at work. There were actually sick people waiting for her, she shouldn't be fooling around. She also didn't feel very flattered by her white lab coat and neutral colored attire. Not that she considered herself very fashion forward, but it was different to be unfashionable in clothes that she chose for herself.

"You aren't a patient, Loki." She was annoyed by the sight of him, laid out on a sick bed in a pose completely unbefitting of the sick. The grin on his face was too cheeky. The tone of his voice too playful. Jane did not want to have her time wasted.

"But I'm sick," He replied in a tone that displayed complete health. He faked a cough that was completely at odds with the smile on his face.

"Oh? What's wrong with you then?" Jane asked. She placed her clipboard on the desk so that she could glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it your job to find that out?" Loki asked her.

"Did you really make an appointment with my office for this?" Jane asked with a deep sigh.

Loki chuckled. "Being sick isn't enough of a reason?" He asked her. At her frown, Loki moved off the bed. "Alright, alright. Wait a moment." He reached under his coat and held up a small basket. "I brought you lunch."

Jane gave him a look. "So you're sick and looking to infect me, as well?"

"Oh yes." Loki grinned. "My grand master scheme is to get you sick. Let's see how good of a doctor you really are."

Jane smiled as she moved to sit on the bed beside him. "You interrupt me at work far too often, Loki."

"You enjoy it," Loki teased. He reached forward to brush Jane's hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "And with how busy you are, I would hardly ever get the chance to see you."

"Well, that's what happens when you date doctors," Jane replied with a sigh.

"It wouldn't happen if you moved in with me."

"What?" Janes asked. She could feel her heartbeat racing.

Loki moved closer to her, until she was practically pinned to the bed beneath him. His cheek pressed against her own as he whispered in her ear. "It wouldn't happen if we got married."

Jane could feel her face heating up with her blush. "D-don't tease me Loki!"

"Whose teasing?" Loki replied. He nipped at her earlobe. "Marry me?"

"What kind of jerk would propose at a time like this?" Jane exclaimed in embarrassment.

"A time like this?" Loki repeated, nibbling his way down her neck. "What kind of time would that be? A time when we're alone? A time when I want nothing more than to be close to you?"

"Loki..." Jane whimpered. She placed her hands on his shoulders, preparing to push him away but hesitating to do so. One of his hands settled on her waist, seeming to hesitate between going up her shirt or into her pants. "We can't do that here?"

"Why not?" Loki asked her. "We're alone alone aren't we?"

"I... I have another patient!" She exclaimed.

"I'd better be quick, then."

* * *

 

Jane was entirely flushed when Loki waltzed out of the exam room not an hour later. She tried to pull the pieces of her composure together around her.

"You're all red Boss Lady," Darcy said calmly. Her receptionist was casually looking over a magazine without a care in the world.

"Wh-who's next?" Jane asked.

"You are," Darcy answered. "Take five, Boss Lady."

"I... Darcy, I can't just..." Darcy gave her a look that prompted Jane to silence. It was between a teasing grin and look of skepticism.

Jane flushed more. Darcy had been here long enough to know how appointments with Loki usually went. "Don't accept appointments from Loki anymore!" Jane said, turning on her heel. She needed to calm down. Loki got her too worked up.

When she returned to the exam room she'd just been in with Loki, there was a card sitting on her desk. There was a ring on the desk before the card and the words written on the parchment stood out in bright green. 'Marry Me?"

"He was serious?" Jane exclaimed to herself.

A knock on the door interrupted her. "A little quieter Boss Lady. We can hear you."

Jane hide under her desk in embarrassment. Loki wanted to marry her? Loki wanted to marry her!

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed to herself. She wasn't certain if she had the ability to say so to Loki's face. Here and now, though, she was certain of her answer. Yes!


End file.
